gunsnrosesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dizzy Reed
Dizzy Reed es uno de los actuales teclistas de Guns N' Roses. Entró en la banda desde 1990 para tocar los teclados en los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II. Biografía Juventud Dizzy nació con el nombre Darren Arthur Reed el 18 de junio de 1963 en Hinsdale, Illinois, y criado en Colorado. De niño, Reed se describió como solitario e introvertido. Su abuela le enseñó a tocar el órgano cuando él era un niño pequeño. A la edad de quince años, aprendió a tocar el teclado como parte de la liberación del abuso que soportó en la escuela. Guns N' Roses De adulto, Reed inició su carrera musical en Los Angeles, California. Fue miembro fundador de la banda de club The Wild a finales de 1980, banda con la cual duraría cinco años. También sustituyó como guitarrista a August Worchell en la banda de Johnny Crash, aunque la banda se separaría después de su entrada. Dizzy conoció a Axl Rose en los comienzos de Guns N' Roses, y el cantante solía dedicarle "Nightrain" a este teclista. Reed se mantuvo en contacto con la banda, y en 1990 Axl lo llamó con la idea de incorporar teclados a su banda para la grabación de los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II. A pesar del mal comienzo, Reed fue aceptado en la banda. Como miembro de Guns N' Roses, Dizzy llegó a ser conocido por su trabajo en los teclados, piano y coros durante los conciertos, videos musicales y canciones, tales como "Dust N' Bones", "Live and Let Die", "Bad Obsession", "November Rain", "Garden of Eden", "Don't Damn Me", "Bad Apples", "Civil War", "14 Years", "Yesterdays", "Knockin' on Heaven's Door", "Get in the Ring", "Pretty Tied Up" y "Locomotive", además de las nuevas canciones del álbum Chinese Democracy como "Chinese Democracy", "Shackler's Revenge", "Better", "Street of Dreams", "If the World", "There Was a Time", "Catcher in the Rye", "Scraped", "Riad N' the Bedouins", "I.R.S." y "Prostitute". Reed también se destaca por su papel de percusiones en las canciones tocadas en directo como "Mr. Brownstone" y "Rocket Queen". Dizzy continua grabando y tocando en la alineación actual de Guns N' Roses. Desde su entrada en 1990, cinco años después de la formación original de Guns N' Roses, Reed no puede ser considerado como un miembro original. Aún así, además de Axl Rose, Dizzy es el único miembro restante de la era Use Your Illusion, época de apogeo de Guns N' Roses en la década de 1990. A pesar de que Reed no coescribió ninguna de las canciones de los álbumes Use Your Illusion, ha coescrito diversas del álbum Chinese Democracy como "Street of Dreams" con Axl Rose y Tommy Stinson, "There Was a Time" y "I.R.S." con Axl Rose y Paul Tobias, así como la no incluida "Oh My God" con Rose y Tobias. También se ha confirmado que la demo incompleta "Silkworms", fue escrita por el mismo Dizzy Reed y las otras bandas del teclista Chris Pitman. Colaboraciones Dizzy tocó en álbumes de sus ex-compañeros de banda Duff McKagan, Slash y Gilby Clarke. También participó en el álbum del actual bajista de Guns N' Roses, Tommy Stinson, llamado Village Gorilla Head. Reed, además, es fan de Larry Norman, un pionero de la música cristiana, y participó en su álbum Copper Wires. Más recientemente, ha compuesto música para los filmes The Still Life, lanzado en agosto de 2007, y Celebrity Art Show. Cuando no está de gira con Guns N' Roses, Reed toca con su banda de covers de hard rock Hookers N' Blow, en la cual toca los teclados y la guitarra y ocasionalmente canta en la voz principal. Vida personal Reed ha estado casado con Lisa, una autora y profesora, desde 1991. Tienen dos hijos. Cuando no está de gira, le gusta pasar el tiempo relajándose con su esposa y sus hijos. Logros Gracias a su trabajo en Hookers N' Blow, Reed fue nombrado Mejor Tecladista del Año en los premios de 2007 Rock City Awards ("Rockies"). Hookers N' Blow también fue nombrada la Mejor banda de Covers. Reed también ha incursionado en la actuación, apareciendo como 'Mumbles' en la película de 2005 Charlie's Death Wish. Discografía Guns N' Roses *Use Your Illusion I *Use Your Illusion II *"The Spaghetti Incident?" *Live Era: '87–'93 *Greatest Hits *Chinese Democracy Colaboraciones *Believe in Me (Duff McKagan) *Pawnshop Guitars (Gilby Clarke) *It's Five O'Clock Somewhere (Slash's Snakepit) *Playtime (Michael Zentner) *Hammered (Motörhead) *Ready to Go (Bang Tango) *Village Gorilla Head (Tommy Stinson) *Strangeland (Court Jester) *Gilby Clarke (Gilby Clarke) *Stairway to Heaven (Varios Artistas) Categoría:Miembros Categoría:Miembros actuales Categoría:Teclistas Categoría:Compositores